NMR analysis was performed on a Bruker DRX-600 spectrometer. The sample was deuterium-exchanged by lyophilization from D2O and dissolved in 0.5 mL D2O. The 1H-NMR 1-D spectrum was obtained at 25(C using presaturation of the residual HOD signal. Chemical shifts were measured relative to an internal acetone standard ((=2.225 ppm). Based on the 1-D spectrum, it was established that the mixture contained at least four oligosaccharide components, three of which are of known structure.